TNT
Name: Travis Saw, Age: 25, Height: 6'4, Affliction: S.U.P.E.R (acronym unknown) Backstory Travis Saw's history is unknown. He woke up in a abandoned apartment with no memory of a family. What he did know was he had powers, what powers he didn't know. When he woke up and looked around he was in an apartment, after looking around he saw a briefcase on a little table. After opening it he knew immediately what it was, inside were three vials with different colors super serums! Before he could do anything with them a squad of Russian Black Ops broke down his door and demanded that Saw give them the briefcase, Travis flung his hands out in a flimsy effort to protect himself. When Travis did so his six oppressors were launched into the air in a awe inspiring explosion. Now Travis knew what powers he had! His enemies laid motionless on the ground fearing them dead Travis was relieved to find that they were in fact only unconscious, however his happiness would be gone quickly unbeknownst to him a seventh thug was just outside guarding the door. Travis blew his wall out and grabbed the briefcase he didn't know why the Russians wanted it but he knew that if he did give it to them they would probably use it for more evil than good. He landed on his feet and encountered the seventh thug who just happened to be a super soldier! The battle was short and soon Travis made his get away. Travis knew people would be looking for him so he found a isolated island and built a concrete training compound. For a week Travis Saw worked hard to improve and discover more about his wondrous new abilities! After his week was over a guest arrived in the form of a strange British business man named James High. High explained that the organization he worked for was aware of Travis's earlier battle and his location his organization was superhuman protection agency who found young superheroes and trained them so they could legally fight crime the name of High's agency? S.U.P.E.R! James told Saw that his bosses asked him to see if Travis wished to join their training academy, Travis thought for a little bit and agreed. And at High's suggestion gave the briefcase of serums to S.U.P.E.R's scientists for studying. Though Travis thought he was safe he couldn't help but think about how just a couple of days ago he woke up in a random apartment with a briefcase full of super serums and was destined to fight a group of Russian operatives. It was then that Travis Saw not only decided to fight crime but also to find out as much about his past as possible. And TNT was born! Powers and Skills Powers: Explosions: Travis is able to release powerful explosions from his hands, he is able to control how powerful and lethal the explosions can be, he is in complete control of his powers and trains with them thoroughly every day. Skills: Martial Arts: TNT was put through tough hand-to-hand combat classes taught by heroes who spent their whole lives learning martial arts. He spent a very, very long time training with boxing, karate and kong fu. Gymnast: Among the classes he had to take to become a legal super hero TNT was put in a gymnastic class for a semester, he learned a lot and put gymnastics into his explosion fighting style adding a whole new realm of fighting sequences. Psycho Analysis: TNT was gifted with psycho analysis before he even knew what it was. And after learning all he could in his S.U.P.E.R sponsored classes he became a master at using it in his many fights. P-changecolor.php 2.gif